24fandomcom-20200223-history
Scenemakers
Scenemakers are a series of behind-the-scenes webisodes that are posted on the official 24 website. The first aired during Season 7. Each episode follows a "SceneMaker", an important member of the 24 crew who helps to make a certain scene look the way it does (often the director). The series is sponsored by the Hyundai Genesis. The episodes from Season 7 were included on the Region 2 release of the DVD. Season 7 Episode 1: New Oval Office Set Designer and Tour Premiered: . Joseph Hodges, the production designer, talks about the Oval Office set, and how it was based on the actual room in the White House. He talks about how it is circular and therefore sometimes difficult for directors to work in, and about the outside of the room, through the windows. The set is complemented by actors Colm Feore and Cherry Jones. Seen in the webisode are Jon Cassar and Anne Melville, but they do not speak. Episode 2: Shooting in Washington D.C. Locations Premiered: . Brad Turner says that for that day's filming they decided to film in Washington, D.C. to get some memorable location shots in. Location manager John Latenser says that setting the show in D.C. sets the mood for the whole filming. He says that he has been location managing in D.C. for over a decade, so he knows all the best places for certain scenes, and all the restrictions. He says that there are 27 different police jurisdictions, and different parts of the same street can even be under different jurisdictions. He gets a script from the production and has to tell the crew if there are certain restrictions in their chosen areas. For example, they were filming in a place for the first two episode that was a replica for the Russell Senate Office Building, which was where the Senate hearing supposedly took place. Carlos Bernard (Tony Almeida) talks about how much he enjoys working in D.C., complementing the "energy" of the city. Kiefer Sutherland (Jack Bauer) explains how different it is shooting in D.C. where he runs into fans on the street, which no longer happens in Los Angeles because people are so used to 24 filming there. Latenser finishes by saying that the best part of his job is meeting people he would not get the opportunity otherwise, and says that it is much better than working in an office. Episode 3: Shooting with Green Screen Premiered: . Jon Cassar, director and executive producer of 24, is the second SceneMaker. He is shown shooting "12:00pm-1:00pm" and "1:00pm-2:00pm" of Day 7 on a greenscreen stage. He explains that because the show is set in Washington, D.C., but obviously they cannot film there all the time due to weather and budget constraints, greenscreens are used whilst a separate crew (shown headed by Brad Turner) goes out and films backdrops for the scenes done in the studios. Lisa Wiegand, the assistant director of photography, explains that they are shooting on the greenscreen for a scene at an airport. She explains that it would be difficult to do this with a full crew, which makes the greenscreen work perfectly. Cassar says that blue was a preferred colour when he started working, but it was found to be more common in clothing, so a bright, unusual green was used instead. Episode 4: Character is Buried Alive Premiered: . This webisode describes the scene where Renee Walker is rescued by Bill and Chloe at the start of "Day 7: 1:00pm-2:00pm." Because the filming crew ran out of light, the scene had to be recreated and finished on the soundstage. Prop Master Sterling Rush explains how the fake ditch was constructed. Director Jon Cassar walks the actors through the scene. Rush elaborates more on the scene, detailing how they combined peat moss and dirt together (with the large rocks filtered out) in order to not hurt actress Annie Wersching when the dirt was tossed onto her face, and reveals how she was using a breathing apparatus while buried. Episode 5: Janice Works to Save Chemical Plant Engineer Premiered: . Director Milan Cheylov and actress Janeane Garofalo discuss a scene from "Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm" in which Janis Gold contacts an Ohio plant manager John Brunner. Garofalo says she does not use a computer in real life so that she has no connection with all of the technical jargon that her character Janis Gold is required to speak on the show. She says if fans look closely they will be able to spot "cheat sheets" (in the form of post-it sticky notes) on her computer screen. After doing several retakes she finishes her line correctly and Jeffrey Nordling gives her two thumbs up while the rest of the filming crew laughs and claps. Episode 6: Jack/Renee/Larry Triangle Premiered: . Director Milan Cheylov describes the overarching themes of the "Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm" episode. He explains that Jack Bauer is willing to bend the rules to save the greater good while Larry Moss is a by-the-book character who strictly adheres to the rules. Renee Walker is said to have a moral quandary of deciding whether to follow Jack's way of doing things or Larry's approach. "When you get two very moral men who disagree about the tactics and the methods, it creates a great spark for wonderful drama." says Cheylov. Episode 7: Return of Agent Pierce and EP/Writer Discusses Script and His Role Premiered: . Webisode 7 revolves around Aaron Pierce's return. Director Milan Cheylov explains how Aaron is the only other character besides Jack to appear in every seasons of 24. Glenn Morshower says "it's nothing short of wonderful" to be back on the show. David Fury says he fought very hard to be the writer of Aaron Pierce's return and introduction of Olivia Taylor. He says that he's most proud of keeping Aaron alive in Day 5 despite a death scene being written several times. Cheylov also pokes fun at Fury's portrayal of Arthur Carr, joking "He wrote the episode and he can't remember his lines!" Episode 8: Car Flips in Midair Premiered: . Milan Cheylov welcomes the viewers from the Universal Studios backlot, where a crucial stunt scene involving Dubaku's vehicle being flipped over was filmed. Stunt co-ordinator Jeff Cadiente uses miniature cars to describe to the crew how the scene will play out. Cheylov says that because the car is being smashed, they only have one take to get things right. The area is surrounded with "catch cars" -- cars that they wouldn't mind getting smashed up. Special effects supervisor Scott Blackwell reveals that it takes about a weeks worth of work to prepare the car and coordinate such a stunt. Jeff Cadiente says they didn't mean for the car to go that high but it worked out better as it "was more spectacular than envisioned." Episode 9: Wardrive & Guns of Military Group Premiered: . Brad Turner explains the complicated nature of the fictitious journey that Benjamin Juma undertakes. Brad Turner talks about the gear and equipment that Juma's men are kitted out with. Kara Owens, who works with the costumes, explains the choices for the military clothes worn. Brad Turner expresses happiness as the scene is finished. Episode 10: Shootout With Agent Walker Premiered: . is prepared for the chase]] Brad Turner talks about Renee Walker's escape from Laurent Dubaku. Annie Wersching explains that the shoot was done over two weeks, so she had to be recreated to look as if she had just come out of the water, which involved being worked upon by five or six people. Eric Stabenau, the stunt coordinator, explains how the action played out in the scene. Chase Kim, who played an officer explains how his role went down, and Sterling Rush explains what a "non-gun" is. Stabenau commends Wersching's performance in the fight scene, saying "I couldn't ask a stunt double to do a better job." Episode 11: A Main Character Dies 's make up]] Premiered: . The scene in which Buchanan dies is shown. James Morrison talks about his character's death. He says he was taught that his character would die at some point on the show, and had an awkward call with the director where he learnt about the death. Jake Garber, the make-up artist, talks about how he worked with Morrison's hair to create the look of an explosion on him. Episode 12: Bulldozer Tipping Trailer Scene Premiered: . Scott Blackwell explains how the scene in which Jack Bauer tips over the trailer will go down. Jeff Cadiente explains that Jack has no weapons, so he leads John Quinn into the small office then tips it over with a digger. They both talk about how Kiefer Sutherland likes to have his face in the stunts, and so he now trusts them. They then talk about the fight sequence at the end. Episode 13: Shootout/Truck Stunt Premiered: . Carlos Bernard is on set at Wilmington California describing the story behind the shipyard scenes currently being filmed for the "Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm" episode. Michael Klick says they're in the exact opposite situation as they were with 24: Redemption -- instead of not having enough daylight, they don't have enough night. They will be filming the shootout scene on location over a period of three nights and staying until dawn. Jon Cassar says it's easy to make indoor scenes appear to take place at night but outdoor ones like this are difficult to fake. Director of Photography Rodney Charters says the lights being used are typically seen in football fields. The area they're filming in is several hundred yards long with containers being risen up at 60 feet. There are three cameras being used for the current scene with one going up on a crane. Episode 14: FBI Storms Compound Premiered: . Director Jon Cassar and actor Jeffrey Nordling explain the helicopter landing scenes on the Starkwood compound. Cassar says Nordling got to ride in a "Huey" (a military helicopter) and that it's always exciting to see the actual actor in there. Nordling explains how the helicopters door was open and cruising about 30 feet off the ground with another one flying right ahead of them. Helicopter pilot John Tamburro explains how the Navy SEAL's fastrope into the compound. Cassar says the show has a very good relationship with the United States Navy and that it's a mutual benefit since it serves as a training exercise for the SEAL's but gives the 24 team spectacular footage. Nordling says he's had banter all season long with Annie Wersching about how her character Renee Walker gets to do exciting scenes like jumping in rivers while Larry Moss is stuck talking on the phone. He jokes that now the role has been reversed with her stuck back at the office and him flying around in helicopters. Episode 15: Jon Voight Throws Guy Out Window Premiered: . Jon Voight says his character Jonas Hodges is a very powerful guy and he's been wounded emotionally. Voight jokes that Doug Knowles "passes away... from about fifteen feet". Director of Photography Rodney Charters explains how the stunt double will land on two layers of cardboard boxes rather than airbag. Stunt coordinator Jeff Cadiente reveals how cameras are simultaneously filming the top of the balcony and the bottom floor where the stunt double lands. Cadiente says usually they use an airbag but in this case it's too low of a fall (approximately eighteen feet) and they're using cardboard boxes instead which is described as "like falling into air". The scene was filmed in two takes. The stunt double then had to fall on another surface (extremely hard plywood), which was described as "like falling on concrete". Cadiente says the second fall is a lot more tricky than the first and could've resulted in the stunt double getting hurt or breaking a bone. Episode 16: Missile Silo Explosion Premiered: . Nicole Burke and Carlos Bernard explain the fight scene currently being filmed with the help of stunt co-ordinator Jeff Cadiente. Carlos then remarks that he's anxious to watch the upcoming explosion and that "it's always fun to see Stan Blackwell blow stuff up". Stan says that because the show takes place in Real time they don't have the luxury of using slow-motion, therefore explosions need to be sustained longer. Nicole says there are three cameras being used for the shot - the usual A/B ones and a third camera which will be higher up. She says the third camera could possibly be engulfed by the flames which would make a "pretty cool shot" and that it would be interesting to see if they enhance it with CGI effects. Scott Blackwell says the crew is pleased with the way the explosion went and a crew member is seen giving a thumbs up to the camera. Episode 17: The Return of Kim Bauer Premiered: . Kim Bauer's conversation with her father in Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am is shown. Elisha Cuthbert talks about how her character has changed through the seasons, culminating with her now with a family. The only thing missing is her relationship with her father. Jon Cassar talks about how excited he is that she is back and he says that the connection between Jack and Kim is different from any other on the show. Elisha reminds viewers of her relationship with Jack in Season 5, and how things has changed now. She says that she loves working with Kiefer Sutherland because a lot can be learnt from him. She says that he plays the director on the show in his own sort of way in that he is the heart of the show. She goes on to say that 24 jump-started her career and a lot of people know her from it. She says that a lot of people call her Kim, "and the sad thing is I sort of respond to it!" Elisha says that she has played the character so long that it feels a part of her. Episode 18: Writer Discusses Writing Episode 7AFF20 Premiered: . This episode deals with the writing process on the show. Jon Cassar said the writers get to write whatever they want and the rest of the crew makes it happen. David Fury says they start big with their ideas and try to get away with as much as possible. He said people expect the action, the scope, and the production value. Juan Carlos Coto says on his very first show (The Pretender in the mid-90's) that it was in X-Files heyday and seeing Howard Gordon and Alex Gansa's credit on that show he said to himself "Someday I want to work with these guys". Howard Gordon sits in the writing room with a laptop connected to a projector and types as all the other writers talk and figure out each scene. David Fury says that very often what they do is assign each of an episodes five acts to five different writers. At that point they have a rough draft, and then a single writer takes it over and it becomes their script often being dramatically changed. Juan says despite 24 being billed as an action show, it "really lives and breathes in small spaces and small moments between characters". He believes what draws people to the show is "watching people like themselves in an incredibly high-stakes situation under unimaginable pressure". Episode 19: SUV Explosion Premiered: . This episode deals with filming Jon Voight's final scene which is described as a mixture of "macabre and poignancy". Director Brad Turner praises Voight's acting abilities saying that he's "a very impresive actor to work with" and that "he brings a lot to the character". Voight calls the crew terrific, positive, and "tremendously knowledgeable about their craft". Voight is then seen posing with crew members for photos. Special effects coordinator Scott Blackwell shows the dummy in the car (representing Jonas Hodges) that will catch on fire in the explosion. All of the car doors were removed and then re-attached lightly with bailing wire so that they would fly off in the explosion. Director of Photography Rodney Charters demonstrates that the cameras are protected by a sheet of "Lexan" which is a bulletproof plexiglass, and that a hole is cut through it for the camera lens. The SUV is then exploded and shown at various different angles. Episode 20: Chloe and Janis Compete to Help Jack and Mary Lynn Rajskub.]] Premiered: . The Scenemakers segment begins with Manny Coto reviewing a scene from Day 7: 5:00am-6:00am near the beginning, where Tony destroys a device he was tracking Jibraan Al-Zarian with. He says that the device is taken back to CTU, where Chloe O'Brian and Janis Gold butt heads over who is the one to try to decrypt data from the device. He says that Chloe brings a "bemused detatchment"; she is in her own world and most comfortable sitting at her computer screen. Janeane Garofalo and Mary Lynn Rajskub are then interviewed, with Rajskub saying that she enjoys people thinking she is very intelligence like her character. Coto then says that the two characters see it as a competition, and each have their own theories about how it should be done. He says that it ends with Janis figuring the device out, which Garofalo says she thinks her character barely believed herself that she figured it out before Chloe. When she questions for Chloe's approval, Janis does not get the praise she hopes for. Coto says that he is sure fans will enjoy the banter between the two characters, and that throughout the season there has been a build-up to this clash. Episode 21: Shoot Out Can Car Stunt Premiered: . Director Jon Cassar introduces the Convention Centre in downtown Los Angeles for a stunt involving Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer. He says that she chases a bad guy which leads to the car flipping upside down. Jeff Cadiente says that the stunt is safe and he (the driver) will be protected when the car flips thanks to a "grab strap" which he uses to pull himself down so the car does not crush him. Cassar says that he wants Elisha stood right in the shot because it looks better to have the actors right in the action. Elisha Cuthbert says that she is a little nervous because she has not done any stunts or action stuff in a long time. The stunt is filmed successfully and Elisha can be seen in the shot as Cassar wanted. As soon as "cut" is yelled, Cadiente is pulled from the flipped vehicle unharmed. The crew applaud as he climbs out. Season 8 Episode 1: Rocket Fire Premiered: . Jack and Aruz' escape to the roof and the explosion of the chopper from Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm is shown. Director Brad Turner explains the background to the scene, then says that there is a fake helicopter in place ready to be exploded by a rocket launcher from across the way. Stan Blackwell explains how the stunt will be made possible from a special-effects point of view. The filming of the scene is shown, concluding in the helicopter exploding. Afterwards Brad Turner said that the effects and stunt people did an excellent job and it looked perfect. Episode 2: Motorcade Mayhem Premiered: . The scene from Day 8: 6:00pm-7:00pm where Jack tells Cole to stop Hassan's car is shown. Director Milan Cheylov then shows the viewer the route that will occur prior to filming the scene. Special effects coordinator Stan Blackwell says that there is an arm under Cole's car that will cause it to flip. Stunt coordinator Jeff Cadiente talks about tricking the audience into believing that something very dangerous happened when in actual fact they are controlled stunts. Filming of the scene itself is shown, with everything going to plan. Episode 3: The New CTU and Carlos Barbosa in the new CTU set]] Premiered: . Art director Carlos Osorio and set designer Carlos Barbosa show the entranceway to the new CTU New York building. Barbosa explains that everything is based on a grid system, so he took a 4x4 grid and used it on the floor, walls and celling. Osorio says that there are no phones anymore; everything is bluetooth. He says that there are palm scanners to get into each room. Barbosa shows the scanning device used in the reception area to ensure that there are no weapons or unauthorized materials on the visitor being scanned. Inside the CTU main floor, the two men explain that this is where everything happen. They make particular note of the 24-foot wide screen. They go up to Brian Hastings' office and point out that he does not have a computer because he can look down to the huge screen on the main floor. They show the holding cells, then move on to the Interrogation room. After this Freddie Prinze Jr. complements the skills put into the set, and Katee Sackhoff says that the orange of the set is a good color for her. Episode 4: Set Creation with Carlos Osorio Premiered: . Art director Carlos Osorio says that his role involves designing the look of the show and he, along with Carlos Barbosa, give a tour of the UN building. They show a fountain which they describe as being similar to one in the real UN building. They show "Council Chamber 4", the room in which President Taylor and Hassan meet to discuss the peace treaty. Barbosa explained that it was a mini version of the real room in the UN building. The men explain that they had 12 weeks to build the sets for Season 8, 4 weeks of which were dedicated to the UN building. They then go up to the 24th floor where the Presidential suite is located; the place where Hassan and his family stay whilst in the US. Episode 5: The New Agents of CTU ]] Premiered: . Director Milan Cheylov talks about the new CTU set and how each season a new cast is brought in (besides Jack and Chloe). He says "it's a lot of fun for them to jump in and have to deal with the ticking clock" that defines 24. Interviews with new members of the cast include Mykelti Williamson (who says that his character Brian Hastings has a lot on his plate but tries to act controlled), Freddie Prinze Jr. (who explains that he has been a fan since the pilot), Katee Sackhoff (who talks about how difficult the situations are that her character Dana Walsh is in), and John Boyd (who says that his character thinks he is smarter than everyone else). The webisode ends with Cheylov thanking audiences for watching and to be sure to watch the next episode of 24. Episode 6: Jack's Escape Premiered: . barrel rolls]] Milan Cheylov talks about the scene from Day 8: 11:00pm-12:00am where Jack escapes from Sergei Bazhaev and his men. Jurgen Prochnow, the actor portraying Bazhaev, says that it is a powerful scene that he is proud to be a part of. Cheylov says that, as a director who loves working with actors, this scene is a gift. Jeff Cadiente explains the stunts required in the scenes whilst rehearsals take place for filming. Stan Blackwell shows happiness at getting to prepare shotgun squibs which he has never had to do on the show before. He explains logistical problems of the smallest detail, such as Jack not wearing shoes in the scene and therefore having to avoid all the debris. Cadiente says that by the time Kiefer Sutherland is involved and acting it is completely safe and no harm will come to him. Kiefer himself is shown performing the barrel roll seen in the final scene, and Cadiente talks about how hard that scene was to perform as the gun itself was quite heavy and he had to lift himself up on rail then across the table. Episode 7: Cole Learns Dana's Secret Premiered: . Brad Turner and Katee Sackhoff explain that they are shooting the scene where Cole Ortiz finds out about Dana's past. Turner says that the situation is a dilemma for Cole because he does not think it is right to kill the men in cold blood, but realises that something has to be done. Stan Blackwell explains that Nick will be killed with his own shotgun, and says that the shotgun blast will be created with one squib. Turner says that the events of the episode will "turn this season 180 degrees". Episode 8: It's the End and Rami Malek]] Premiered: . Brad Turner says that Marcos Al-Zacar jumps out of the window to try to commit suicide; his explosive vest has failed and he does not want to be caught by authorities. However, he doesn't die. He then says that the interesting thing about Marcos and Owen is that they are both young and inexperienced. Actor Julian Morris says that playing the scene was fantastic and intense, and Rami Malek says that anything could happen. Jeff Cadiente explains that Kiefer Sutherland did not want the bad guy to notice the vehicle, but because Jack spends more time looking before he jumps, he notices the van parked below the window and jumps to that to get down. He then talks of differing types of glass that is used in film, and which is best in terms of looks and safety. Brad Turner says the scene is hard because the stunt man can't see the glass as he backs into the blinds, but the stunt is performed successfully. Episode 9: Blast of Force Premiered: . Director Nelson McCormick and stunt coordinator Jeff Cadiente explain about the scene in which Marcos Al-Zacar dies. McCormick says that the scene has been shot up until Jack pushing Marcos into the chamber, and now they will - using a stunt double - film the explosion. The double is shown preparing for the scene and Cadiente talks of the hydraulic system that will launch the double back to make it look as if he is being blasted back. He shows the wire that will pull the double back, and explains that it is wrapped about his body so he will spin as he flies backwards. The stunt is practised successfully, using cushioned pads. McCormick says that action is something that is driven by characters, and in 24 it is great at creating suspense is is fun to work on. Special effects coordinator Scott Blackwell explains the system of creating blood splatter on the wall after Marcos' death. He also says that there are sparks mixed in with the debris. The stunt double performs the stunt for real with great effect. Episode 10: EMP Blast Premiered: . After the final scene of Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am is shown (in which an EMP is detonated at CTU), Nelson McCormick says that he is not sure if that's what an EMP actually looks like, but he thinks that it looked cool on 24. The explosion effect itself was shown in slow motion, against a green screen background in the CTU entranceway tunnel. McCormick talks of the shattered glass and destroyed electrical systems caused a result of the explosion, whilst visuals show the crew on the set after the explosion took place. Scott Blackwell explains the setting up process of creating such an explosion. He shows squibs that are put in place to create explosions, fake debris to fall from the ceiling, and air cannons to blow the glass inward towards CTU. McCormick says that often the thing that makes scenes like this look unreal is stunt doubles, which is why all the actors themselves performed the stunts in this episode. Mykelti Williamson (Brian Hastings) says how much he enjoyed working with explosions; something he does not normally do. He says that it is exciting because you do not know who will live and who will die. McCormick says filming of the scene went down as planned and everyone was pleased with the result. Episode 11: Ambush Premiered: . Milan Cheylov and Scott Blackwell talk about the ambush scene from Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am, with Cheylov saying that it appears that Jack dies for a second. Annie Wersching says that it is not clear that her character (Renee Walker) has appeared until the last second. Cheylov commends Wersching's skills as an actress and says that she is wonderful to work with. Wersching says that she loves the stunts and gunwork, and that the job is fun. Stan Blackwell explains in more detail the shooting of Jack and Cole's vehicle. Cheylov says that because the scene is set at night, they shoot throughout the night until sunrise. Episode 12: Gun Fight Premiered: . Milan Cheylov talks of the scene in Day 8: 5:00am-6:00am when Jack gives President Hassan a gun to help fight off the marines sent by General Brucker. Anil Kapoor (Omar Hassan) expresses happiness at getting to work on an exciting scene. Cheylov says that the scene is hard to do because of the fact that they are shooting thousands of rounds into a long corridor which creates a lot of echo and the rounds which are fired are a safety risk. Jeff Cadiente talks of the stunts for the scene, and how they work in combination with the special effects. Cheylov finishes by saying that he feels the show gives more action than any other show on television. Episode 13: Off The Edge Premiered: . Brad Turner talks about Tarin Faroush's suicide from Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am. Episode 14: Escaping from CTU Premiered: . Katee Sackhoff talks about working on Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am, in which her character (Dana Walsh) is revealed as a mole and she has to escape from CTU. Brad Turner says that Katee has had a lot of experience in this kind of shoot and handles a gun better than everyone who has ever been in the cast except Kiefer Sutherland. Stunt coordinator Jeff Cadiente talks about the stunts involved with the scene, which moves on to take place in a car that Dana commandeers. Freddie Prinze Jr. (Cole Ortiz) talks about the stand-off between Cole and Dana that takes place. in the scene]] Episode 15: Finally Together Premiered: . Director Milan Cheylov talks about the death of Renee Walker and how it occurred moments after a brief period of happiness for Jack. He says that the writers, and Kiefer Sutherland, all agreed that it would be a lot more effective if you do not see Renee get shot, but merely see with Jack that she has been shot. Kiefer Sutherland and Annie Wersching both talk of how hard it was to see their characters fall apart after building up to this moment. Wersching says that despite her eyes being closed she could feel Kiefer there and knows that it will look heart-breaking. Cheylov says that Kiefer is fantastic in the scene and proves his excellence as an actor. Wersching says that she was sad when filming the episode; not so much for herself but for Renee who never gets a chance at happiness. Cheylov commends Wersching's acting and says that she is a generous and fun person to be around. Episode 16: Loganized Premiered: . The scene from "Day 8: 9:00am-10:00am" in which Ethan recommends Logan to Taylor is shown. Cherry Jones (Allison Taylor) says that during Logan's term in office, he worked well with the Russians, and so Taylor has to enlist his help when her back is up against the wall. Jones explains that Taylor makes it initially clear how she feels about Logan, but later is warmed to the "magic" he is able to produce to keep the Russians at the table. She explains that Taylor starts to see the error of her ways, but it is too late. "Beelzebub is in town," she comments. Gregory Itzin (Charles Logan) explains that Logan believes he is successful until his assistant tells him that Jack Bauer is trying to stop him. Jones says that Logan wants Jack "locked down" but she wants him dealt with in a dignified fashion and kept at bay for a few hours. Jack stealing the helicopter is shown as Jones says that Taylor was mistaken into thinking a guard could keep Jack at bay. Now together, Jones and Itzin laugh about the fact that when they first shot scenes together, Jones shivered when spoken to by Charles Logan. "Good Lord I have been Loganized. I have been Loganized." She says that when she heard Logan was coming back she knew it would complicate her life, but she was excited. Itzin said that he always hoped he would come back after his character did not die in the show. Episode 17: Continuity Premiered: . Director Michael Klick talks about how continuity errors can talk the audience out of a story and so the script supervisor - Anne Melville - is assigned to ensure continuity is correct. Melville comments that she has to ensure continuity for about 2400 scenes a season - the entire 24 episodes. She says that it is especially hard because scenes are shot out of order so she has to make sure that everything matches up from scene to scene. Melville explains that it is not just clothes and props that have to be the same; standing positions also have to be monitored. "It is not wanting to draw attention to the fact that this is a television show. This is a 'reality' we try to create." She shows the continuity book that she keeps for each character which has detailed information that she writes for each scene. Klick gives an example: three weeks previously a press conference was shot, but the editor feels that a close up of Cherry Jones is needed. Rodney Charters says that doing reshoots are common so it is essential to make notes and remember what was done. Hair and makeup specialists Audrey Futterman-Stern and Michael Marcellino explain that they have to keep on top of the hair and make up because everyone has to look exactly the same for nine months. Episode 18: Premiered: . Episode 19: Premiered: . Episode 20: Premiered: . Episode 21: The End of 24 Premiered: . Brad Turner welcomes viewers to the set of the finale of 24. He says that it is an honour to direct the final episode. He then talks about how Chloe is, in a way, the soul of Jack as she looks after him, protects him, and gives him all the information he needs but she also has a conscience and a soul. Mary Lynn Rajskub says that it was an emotional scene as she had to shoot Jack Bauer. Kiefer Sutherland is with Stan Blackwell and they talk about the special effects of the show. Stan then explains how the gunshot works. Sutherland talks about how emotionally intense the scene is, and how hard it is to keep up the intensity for a 12-hour long day shoot. Brad Turner calls cut and a member of the crew announces a season wrap for Sutherland. The rest of the crew applaud. Background information and notes * Unusually for a web-series of this type, each video during Season 7 was removed from the website after one week, and viewers were unable to see it again. This was changed during Season 8. * The Season 7 webisodes were featured on the Region 2 release of Season 7, but not the Region 1 release. * Several episodes of Scenemakers had their names changed during Season 8 ** "The New Agents of CTU" was originally called "24 Cast" ** "Cole Learns Dana's Secret" was originally called "Shot Gun Blasts" 7 - Scenemakers Category:Internet media Category:DVD